


Sly Fox

by ferikkusu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian is so tempting, M/M, Sungjin is frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferikkusu/pseuds/ferikkusu
Summary: Park Sungjin wants to commit a crime named Kang Brian





	Sly Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a SungBri fic because we all need one.

Swallowed by the rush of adrenaline, sweat dripped down tracing the expanse of his tanned skin, alluring, sinful, tempting like a drop of water on a sea of fire only to make the flames lapping at my skin burn hotter and hotter.

"Shit" I exclaimed "Brian Kang, you're worst than the devil."

To think that I couldn't get more annoyed than before is an understatement. I desperately want to roam my hands on his skin, to squeeze the swell of his hips, his muscles that tenses along with the rythm of the music. 

I should've known, I should've been smarter than to accept Younghyun's offer to dance with him in the club, but anyone who knows me well is aware that Younghyun is my weakness, that and also the fact that Younghyun looked way too adorable peeking at me under long dark lashes, sweater paws clutching at the front of my shirt, and his dimples showing from the large smile he is wearing "Come on, Sungjinnie" Younghyun whined and all rational thoughts flew out my mind. 

But that was Younghyun, and this man in front of me is Brian Kang, the sin incarnate himself who is discreetly grinding his plump ass on my thighs a playful smirk blooming on his spit-stained lips. I'd give anything to be able to wipe that smirk off his lips with my own but I know I can't do that, not in fornt of so many eyes watching, and Brian knows that too. 

"You sly fox" I growled on his ears.

"Hmm what are you saying hyung?" He singsonged and my blood boiled or probably rushed somewhere but he didn't have to know. 

"Oh, I think you know full well what I'm saying" I responded and he just smiled at me and he danced his way in the middle of liqour induced bodies. I didn't follow him, I only observed from far away, watching his every move, every sway of his sinful hips, every flutter of his eyelids as he dances absorbed by the music, his expression almost... euphoric. 

The lights dimmed and sensual music flowed out the speaker ricocheting from the thick walls of the club to my ears and down down the fire of desire burning inside me like a fuel to the flame. But all of it was drowned out when I looked at Brian again, he looked so, so tempting under the glare of the red fluorescent light. Every curve, every nooks and crannies of his honey skin emphasized, his leather jacket hugging the swell of his biceps, his plain black shirt outlining his sinewy chest, and his thick thick thighs almost bursting at the rip of his jeans, and to top it all, his fox-like eyes gleaming with mischeaf, curiousity, and seems to be observing me with equal fervor waiting for me to take a step, fall in to his trap and play his game. 

I licked my lips well aware of how it affects the younger, this time I'll be smarter, play along Brian's game well aware of the price, good and bad, well aware of all it's trap and pitfalls. 

I smiled trying to look unaware as much as I could and I took tentative steps towards him almost like a sign that I accept his invitation and I received a smirk in return. 

We are closer now, closer than before but still far away to avoid prying eyes. He turned towards me, grabbed my hands and danced, like two band mates having fun, no sexual tension at all. But all of it is a disguise, an act to sway people off as he steps a lot closer and bucked his hips on mine. I've played his game well enough to know that he is mocking me, his body saying "Is that all you got, Sungjin?" Well, lucky for him, I have a lot of tricks on my sleeves.

I twirled him around, his plump ass flush to my croth, his broad back to my chest. 

"Brian Kang, you know you'll get punished for this." I whispered on his ears feeling goosebumps rise from the smooth skin of his nape. A moan, barely audible escaped from his cherry red lips, within a millisecond, his smirk morphed to a sly smile I almost didn't catch it, almost, but then again, I promised to play smarter. 

Now I know what he wants, a clear idea of what's running inside his beautiful mind. We barely have time for ourselves because of our ongoing promotions and the short break that we get in between is spent resting and trying to regain the enery we lost. It has been so long since I paid attention to Brian, to my sly fox and getting punished will surely satisfy the attention that he craves. I want to give it to him since he's worked so hard but right now he's being a brat and well, do I enjoy being a brat tamer so, he'll be getting what he wants. A win-win situation for the both of us, now I have to think about how long I'll sexile the others out the dorm. But it's a matter to deal with later, for now, I'll outplay the fox. 

I was pulled out of my internal monologue when all the lights turned off and I heard Brian whimper, muscles tensing where I'm in contact with. 

"S-sungjin?" he asked breathless. 

I didn't reply, instead, I twirled him around and without hesitation, I kissed him full on the mouth his lips parting from a gasp that escaped. I took advantage of it and my tongue met his, his lips taste like cherry and his mouth a flavour of it's own. Just in time, I pulled away and the lights turned back on, the music recharges the tense and sweaty bodies surrounding us.

"I caught you" I told him. 

"Off-guard" he exhaled still catching his breath. 

"I think you know what this means, hmm?" I said more of a statement rather than a question and he nodded. Cupping his face, I leaned over his ears and slowly whispered "Use your words, Kang."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry sir." he breathed out, deft fingers clutching at the sides of my shirt, his body buzzing from desire and anticipation.

I hummed in approval and held his hand as I made my way to the exit, the not-so-sly fox trailing behind me.

I heard a giggle coming out of him and I turned around raising my brows at him, his smirk quickly dissipating and he shook his head "Nothing sir" he said. 

"You think you won, Kang?" I asked him and continued walking without waiting for his reply knowing full well that my pretty fox is following me, ready to receive his punishment or is it his reward?


End file.
